


It can get hard sometimes

by oopsandhiforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Brief mentions of the other boys, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsandhiforever/pseuds/oopsandhiforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some mpreg lovely fluff with a teensy bit of angst. And bottom Harry because we could always use more of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can get hard sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Louis brings it up a month before their second anniversary arrives. He comes home from his job one day and Harry can tell something isn’t right. Louis is always chatting and happy as soon as he gets home. He absolutely loves his job. He and Liam started their own record label straight out of uni and it has been growing rapidly ever since. Louis and Liam are now the CEO’s of the company but Louis still loves to work with their clients personally. Writing music is one of his favorite things to do. So the fact that Louis is home and being absolutely silent is scaring Harry a bit. He’s finishing up dinner when Louis walks in without a sound and starts the kettle for some tea.

  
“Lou! I didn’t hear you come in!” Harry says surprised. When Louis doesn’t answer Harry turns and walks over towards him. Louis is fidgeting with the kettle and his mug while waiting for the water to finish heating. “Lou? What’s going on babe?” Harry asks hesitantly.

  
“Um I’m alright H. I promise I’m just a little nervous over something. I’ll tell you over dinner,” Louis says with a weak smile, before he turns back to make his tea. Harry trusts Louis so he backs off and goes to finish off their meals and bring them to the table.

  
“Thanks H. Looks great,” Louis says as Harry sits down opposite him.

  
“You gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” Harry asks after they had both been eating for a couple minutes. He isn’t used to this quiet. Louis is always filling the silence when he’s home.

  
“I told you nothing’s wrong,” Louis repeats, rolling his eyes fondly. “It’s just a question… or more like an idea really.”

  
“Hmm… Well now I’m excited Lou! C’mon tell me,” Harry says.

  
“Okay so I know for our first anniversary it was really big and exciting and we went away, but I have a bit of a different idea for this one,” Louis says.

  
“What is it?” Harry says.

  
“I think we should buy a house,” Louis bites his lip and looks up at Harry through his lashes.

  
“Really?! Oh my gosh yes! Let’s start looking now!” Harry says, jumping out of his seat, before realizing that he honestly has no idea what he meant to do.

  
“Okay, okay! We will! I’m glad you’re excited. We’ll start looking tomorrow babe, promise,” Louis laughs.

  
***

  
They find a house in almost no time at all and soon they’re moving in. It’s absolutely perfect for them. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchen that Harry couldn’t have designed better even if he wanted to. Harry is so completely in love even if it’s his job to unpack literally everything since Louis still has to go to work everyday.

  
One night Louis comes home and when he calls out for Harry he doesn’t get a reply. Which is unusual. He wanders around the house until he comes to a stop outside one of the extra bedrooms, which Harry is currently standing inside.

  
“Hazza? What are you doing?” Louis asks softly.

  
“I wanna have a baby Lou. Wouldn’t it be perfect? Our little baby. C’mon let’s have one right now,” Harry says determined.

  
“Harry what are you talking about? We aren’t ready to have a baby. We literally just moved in and we’re both still so young. Don’t you want to enjoy yourself and have fun?” Louis says, a little bit scared.

  
“No Lou. I wanna have a family. I’m so ready. You are too. C’mon everything’s perfect,” Harry insists.

  
“Harry it’s really not! You just think you’re ready, but you’re so young! Trust me you don’t want a baby yet,” Louis scoffs.

  
“Don’t tell me what I want with my life! You have no idea what I want Louis, because you’re never here! You are always at work and you leave me here by myself! Maybe I want a companion so I’m not alone all the time, since it seems like you can never be here!” Harry starts shouting. Harry never shouts. This is not how Louis pictured his night going.

  
“If you’re so lonely I’ll get you a goddamn dog or something not a fucking baby Harry! You are being absolutely ridiculous!” Louis shouts right back.

  
“Don’t you dare call my wishes for a child ridiculous Louis. Only I know if I’m ready or not. I wish you could realize that I am and we could be happy together about this but apparently not."

  
"You know what? Whatever Harry! I'm going to Liam's for a bit," Louis says angrily before he storms out of the house.

  
Once the door slams shut Harry cries. He cries and cries and cries before he finally moves and goes to curl up in their brand new bed. Late that night when Harry is laying in the dark, with swollen eyes and a potentially broken heart, the door creaks open. He feels Louis get in the bed but he makes no move to indicate he's awake and Louis doesn't try to reach out to him either. At least Harry can finally fall asleep because he's there.

  
***

  
The next few days are tense. The two of them barely say ten words to each other and Harry can't stand it. They had talked about having kids before and there was no reason for Louis to have reacted like that.

  
Almost a week after their fight and Harry wakes up alone. Sure they haven't been talking a lot but Louis always tells him where he is and now he hasn't and Harry is so upset. He makes himself tea and a croissant for breakfast and sits at the table sadly by himself. After he's almost done there's a knock on the door. And Harry gets up to open it with curiosity.

  
Surprisingly enough it's Niall.

  
"Niall what are you doing here?" Harry asks.

  
"C'mon get your sorry ass up. We are going shopping for the day!" Niall said cheerfully.

  
"Ni. I don't know. I'm not sure where Louis is so I don't know if I should go out," Harry says.

  
"Nope. Too bad you're coming out," Niall said. And in the next twenty minutes they were out the door and halfway into town.

  
This of course was all part of Louis' plan. As soon as the two of them left, Louis went back into the house and started on his apology meal for tonight.

  
When Harry finally returned that night and smelled all the food cooking he was extremely confused.

  
"Lou?" He calls.

  
"Harry! Hi! First of all let me just say I'm sorry. Like incredibly sorry and I hope this pathetic meal makes up for what I did," Louis blurts.

  
"No Lou it's alright. Honestly we were both just stupid and it shouldn't have happened," Harry replies.

  
"Okay good. Well I'm still sorry but I plan to make it up for you partly with this meal but mostly by amazing sex," Louis admits. Harry laughs in reply before they go to eat their meal, with the promise of glorious make up sex later that night.

  
It’s a mess as soon as they get in the door.

  
Louis isn’t good at patient. His shirt is off before the door is shut and he’s pulling Harry in by the top of his jeans.

  
It’s pretty much the opposite of before, with Harry licking his mouth open messily and opening his jeans, pushing them down. His tongue fucks into Louis’ mouth like a promise of things to come, but Louis doesn’t need promises. He needs now now now.

  
Pushing Harry away, he manages to hop out of his jeans.

  
“Horizontal,” Louis says, looking at Harry, then, “and naked. Let’s go Harry, I will not tell you again.”

  
Harry tugs his shirt over his head with actually really impressive speed, hands going straight to his jeans after.

  
Louis launches himself at Harry, and their mouths collide a little too hard, and it’s just what Louis needs. He wants it a little too rough, wants it to hurt a little. So he pulls Harry’s hair to feel him moan and drag blunt fingers across his shoulder blades.

  
Harry’s mouth moves to his jaw, and he needs to get on Harry now. It doesn’t take much maneuvering to get Harry on his back on their bed and to climb over him. Harry looks up at him, hands sliding up his bare thighs. His chest heaves a little.

  
“I’m going to do horrible, wonderful things to you love. It’s been far too long,” Louis tells him.

  
Harry’s trousers drop to the floor, and one of his eyebrows is quirked. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

  
“Oh I’m gonna keep that one, alright.”

  
”Yeah?” Harrys asks. “Then what are you doing over there?”

  
“Admiring the view, smartass. Give me a minute to take it in babe, it’s been a while.” He gestures at the length of Harry’s body, moved for a second by how much he wants to get his mouth all over him. “You’re obscene, you know that?”

  
Harry shrugs, his thumbs sliding back and forth across his stomach beneath the waistband of his underwear. “What are you going to do about it?”

  
“I have a few ideas,” he says.

  
Harry smirks at him, turning towards the bed, and throws him a wink. For a second, Louis thinks he’s just being cute, but no, he’s lethal, bending over and pulling his briefs down in a move that makes Louis clutch at his chest unconsciously because that ass.

  
He can’t stay away. That’s just asking too much of him as a person. He’s not that strong.

  
It’s like Harry melts into his hand when he touches Harry’s hip. Like this, Harry’s definitely taller than him, where usually it depends on their shoes, but it puts him in a good place to kiss Harry’s shoulder, from just above the curve of his bicep all the way to the juncture of his neck. His skin is hot and alive under Louis’ mouth, shifting when Harry’s hand reaches up and curls his fingers in the short hair at the base of Louis’ scalp.

  
When Louis wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock, he lets out a low groan, head falling back. Louis kisses the edge of his jaw, gives him a slow stroke because he knows it won’t relieve any of the pressure.

  
Louis kisses the nape of Harry’s neck, follows the bumps of his spine. Harry curls forward. The hand that was in his hair covers his hand on Harry’s hip instead. He has big hands, but his fingers fit well between Louis’, his palm warm and anchoring as Louis moves down his back, past his shoulder blades, the flat planes of his waist, all the way down to the dimples above his ass. When Louis tongues them, Harry’s hand leaves his to steady himself on the bed.

  
Letting go of Harry’s cock, he situates his mouth around Harry’s tailbone, watching the tension in his shoulders. He’s not sure if it’s the good kind or not.

  
“Can I eat you out?”

  
“Yeah,” he says. It’s soft, but he goes down to his forearms and says louder, with more conviction, “Please.” Harry tilts his ass up for him, face buried in the crook of his arm. When Louis lays a hand on each cheek, he presses into the touch.

  
He spreads Harry open, traces his thumb over the soft skin around Harry’s hole. Louis breathes over him, smirking when Harry shudders under his hands. This is going to be more fun than normal since they haven’t done this in a while.

  
Very softly, he presses a kiss against Harry’s hole. It turns out, he was kind of right all along, he realizes as his kiss gets sloppier, Harry is loving this just as much as he is. He’s pressing his mouth into the inside of his elbow, but Louis can hear him humming words he can’t make out. When Louis pulls away, his hips jerk back like he can’t control himself. Like all he wants to do is ride Louis’ face more than normal.

  
Louis takes a bit of joy in being a tease, when the occasion calls for it, and especially to his baby. And it’s calling for it, and Harry is pretty much gagging for it. So instead of giving Harry a relentless tongue-fucking, he traces over his rim with just the tip of his tongue. Mindless, at first, then, very deliberately, he spells his name. By the last letter, Harry’s whole body is trembling like he’s about to fall apart.

  
That’s when Louis decides to press in a little, twist his way inside. With all the teasing, Harry opens for him greedily.

  
“Oh fuck…” he moans as Louis wiggles in as far as he can go. He lets out a noise like a sob when Louis thrusts into him. The muscles under Louis’ hands tighten and release, like he’s not sure what to do. If he wants to get away or get more.

  
Louis draws back, sliding his thumbs over Harry’s rim. “You’re fucking beautiful, you know that?” He spits, pushes it in with just the tip of his thumb, and Harry makes a broken noise that Louis wants to hear for the rest of his life. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do to you.” Harry rocks his hips back, takes in Louis’ thumb all the way.

  
“Want you inside me. Need it--- fuck.” He gasps when Louis twists his thumb inside him, and Jesus powerbottoming like normal Christ, what Louis wouldn’t give to just watch his face. “You better fucking give it to me or I swear to --- Jesus, you ---,” Louis smirks, pulling out his thumb, and just presses the pad of it against Harry’s spit-slicked hole until it lets him in, just a couple times, because he likes that Harry can’t talk through it.

  
He needs lube and there’s some on the bedside table, thank God they hadn’t moved it.

  
He gets his shirt and pants off quick, mostly because he’s already gross and it would be difficult with lube all over his hands.

  
“Come on,” Harrys urges him when Louis settles back in behind him.

  
“Greedy,” Louis teases, getting an idea. “If you’re so eager, you can hold yourself open for me, can’t you love?”

  
Harry shifts, chest against the bed, and reaches back to spread himself wide.

  
Yeah, Louis isn’t going to survive this.

  
He squirts some lube into his hand and smears it around Harry’s hole with one finger. Trying to get him to relax, but it’s not really necessary because Harry pushes back against it, getting it in to the second knuckle before Louis was planning. Harry’s tight and burning around his finger, but not so tight that he can’t move around a little, stretch him enough for a second.

  
With a little smirk, he laps at Harry’s rim, feeling him relax and loosen enough to press his first two fingers in together. He goes deep with them, stroking Harry from the inside in a way that makes Harry rock back against him.

  
Harry whines. His hips jerk and his fingers press dents into the flesh of his ass, and Louis just rubs in little circles with his fingers.

  
There’s a choked noise and Louis runs the back of his lube-covered hand soothingly down the inside of Harry’s thigh.

  
“Shh, you’re okay love, you’re doing such a good job for me baby,” Louis tells him. Harry’s shaking, muscles shifting like he’s just barely in control. The sound humming out of his body is nothing short of desperate, like a long, low whimper.

  
When Harry comes, it’s not really a surprise. His ass tightens in a stuttering rhythm around Louis’ fingers, and Louis rubs a little slower, gently, but doesn’t stop until Harry jerks away. He can’t hold himself open anymore, like it’s too much effort, and Louis lays a little kiss at the base of his spine, a couple more across his lower back, tasting a light sheen of sweat.

  
He lets Harry come down a little before rocking his fingers in, testing him. That gets him a little noise, but Harry leans into it, so Louis pulls out. Maybe just to watch his hips chase his fingers, to feel the way his body tries to keep Louis in.

  
When he closes in behind Harry and taps his ass, he gets the message to move forward enough for Louis to actually get on the bed. As a reward, Louis dips his two fingers back in, marveling at the way Harry’s body just opens for him.

  
Instead of jumping to a third finger, he presses in with both thumbs, twists, stroking at his rim. Harry makes the most delicious noise at that.

  
“For the love of God Louis stop being such a fucking tease and just fuck me already,” Harry groans.

  
Louis grins. “You’re so demanding like this. I love it almost as much as I love you.”

  
Because he’s so hard he thinks his dick is going to fall off and because Harry wants it, he slicks himself up, biting his lip a little at how it’s not enough, but he doesn’t just go for it. He slides his cock between Harry’s asscheeks, lets him feel what he wants so bad.

  
“You think you’re ready? Do you think you deserve this Haz?” he asks, making sure he catches on Harry’s rim. It makes him duck his head for a second, but he looks back at Louis, eyes dark.

  
“If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to hold you down and ride you.” The way it comes out is almost a threat, but probably less of one than he means.

  
Louis lines his cock up and says, “I love it when you’re bossy.” He’s gentle, testing the waters, really, almost too gentle. But Harry’s hole opens for him and he sinks in just past the head. Fuck, he has to stop himself, hold himself back with a tight loop around the base of his dick because holy shit.

  
“Come on, you know I can take it,” Harry tells him, voice a little raw.

  
“Just gimme a sec. God you’re so fucking tight.”

  
When Harry starts breathing in time with him, he slides in all the way, making sure to go slow, and flattens himself over Harry’s back. He’s trying to be good, trying to stay still, let him adjust, so he distracts himself by sucking at the skin right behind Harry’s ear like he knows Harry likes. God it has been far too long since he has had Harry like this and he fucking missed it like none other.

  
“I need you,” Harry says, the words soft and stretched, “to move.”

  
And he does.

  
He rolls his hips, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. Keeps his movements slow and small because the idea of moving away is impossible.

  
He finds Harry’s hand and threads their fingers together because he needs to feel Harry’s body in every way he possible can. But maybe he’s not the only one because Harry pulls his hand in close, wraps himself up in Louis’ arms, and kisses the bone at the base of his thumb. It makes his hips jump because he’s mindless, pretty much, just a single strung-out nerve relaying signals from his body.

  
“I wanna look at you,” he says, drunk off the thrum of Harry’s pulse under his mouth. “Please. I wanna see you. It has been too long and I want to see you love.”

  
Harry nods, rubbing his face against the sheets. “Okay. Yeah.” He follows Louis’ hand when he pulls away and makes a little sound when Louis makes himself pull out. If he could bottle that sound and keep it, he would. But he’s going to be composed. It’s not like the world is ending because, for the spare seconds it takes Harry to flip over and move up the bed, it sure feels like it.

  
Harry pulls him in close, hands warm on his ribs and shoulder. Louis takes him in, the darkness of his eyes, the slight flush to his skin, his cock, half hard, against his belly.

  
Louis cups Harry’s face with one hand, lines up his cock with the other. That slick heat sinks into his bones as he slides in. Harry’s hand clamps tight on the back of his neck, pulls him in for a bruising kiss. It’s either too hard or just hot breath, there’s no real in between, but Louis doesn’t mind. Doesn’t mind how Harry wraps his legs around him, holds him in tight like he doesn’t want him to leave ever again.

  
Louis draws back from the kiss, frames Harry’s face with his hands as he thrusts in slow and deep. Just watches the flutter of Harry’s lashes. At this pace, he could probably go a little while longer. Which is good because he’s going to get Harry off again if it kills him. He finds Harry’s cock between them. A good stroke or two and he’s twitching in Louis’ palm, biting down pretty hard on his lower lip.

  
“I love watching you come,” he says because he can’t stop himself. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that babe?”

  
He changes his angle, tries a little shallower, and this noise crawls up out of Harry’s chest, this growl. He lets go of Louis, reaching above his head for the headboard so he has something to hold onto. Louis strokes him in counterpoint to little nudges against his prostate, grinning like an idiot when Harry throws his head back.

  
“You gonna lose control for me? My cock got you that worked up?” He thrusts hard. It makes Harry whine, and yeah, he’s close. Jesus. His ass is magic.

  
When Harry comes, Louis’ hips jerk, pressing in all the way, and he pretty much bites his own hand off trying to hold back. Jesus fuck. He manages to jerk Harry through it, but only barely, eyes squeezed shut because he can’t watch. And he can’t not. He catches the last little pulse from Harry’s cock, slides his thumb through it in a way that makes Harry whine before pulling away to give him a chance to breathe.

  
It doesn’t take Louis long to finish after that, what with Harry tightening around him. He gets a few more thrusts in and then he’s coming deep in Harry.

  
It’s a fucking rush, and when he’s done, when Harry’s a fucking mess and pretty much holding him up by this point, he’s panting and just drained.

  
“I think you broke me,” he says, and Harry smirks before pulling Louis down to kiss him soft and slow. His mouth is giving and Louis just wants to curl up inside of him forever, probably.

  
“I can feel you smiling,” Harry whispers, lips brushing against Louis’.

  
“Just happy that everything is alright again,” Louis tells him. He sucks Harry’s lower lip into his mouth, grinning wide when Harry wraps his arms around him tighter and steals in with his tongue. Harry rolls him, settling over his body and getting their legs all twisted up together. It’s nice, though.

  
Louis runs his fingers down Harry’s back when he sinks down to suck at Louis’ throat.

  
“We’re never getting out of bed again are we?” Louis asks. “Because that would suck. Totally overrated, you know.”

  
“Agreed,” Harry says, lifting up to smirk at him.

  
***

  
Harry feels weird.

  
It’s been bothering him for the past two weeks or so. He feels sick in a way but nothing has happened yet so he isn’t extremely alarmed. It’s just the fact that it’s been a while and he’s not really getting better or worse, that is putting him on edge.

  
When the third week comes around and he still doesn’t feel right, he finally decides to tell Louis. He feels even more nauseous than before but he tries to go about his day normally. He pulls out the fish for his and Louis’ dinner tonight and puts it in the pan to cook, but as soon as the smell hits his nose he’s bolting to the bathroom. He just makes it in time to get sick in the toilet.

  
He feels awful after and now he knows for sure that he’s sick. He stays sat on the floor for a few minutes, until he smells something burning and realizes he never turned the hob off. He rushes back out to the kitchen to turn off the burning pan and throw the inedible food out. He heaves a sigh before texting Lou telling him that he’s not feeling so well and asking if he can bring some takeaway home. Once he gets a yes and a sad face from Louis, he brews himself some tea and burrows back into their bed. His stomach does actually feel fine now, but he feels exhausted even though he felt fine earlier today.

  
He must doze off because the next thing he hears is Louis settling on the bed next to him and cooing, “Oh Hazza.”

  
“Lou,” Harry says warmly, and cuddles up into Louis’ chest. Louis plays with Harry’s hair and he just loves it. It instantly makes everything seem better.

  
“What happened love?” Louis asks softly.

  
“Dunno. I’ve been feeling not completely right for a little while now, but this is the first time something actually happened. I was pretty much fine all day too. It was just as soon as I smelled the fish I was going to cook, I got sick. Really weird,” Harry explains.

  
“That’s strange darling. But you seem tired now, so let’s just go to sleep alright?” Louis says and Harry barely nods his head in agreement before he’s drifting off again.

  
***

  
He’s woken up again at 4 in the morning by a lurch in his stomach and he struggles to untangle himself from Louis. As soon as Louis realizes what he’s trying to do he lets go.

Harry lurches his way to the bathroom and manages to make it by the time he gets sick.

  
Louis is right behind him peering into the doorway.

  
"Oh hazza.." Louis says and then comes over to sit beside Harry.

  
"You don't have to watch this," Harry pleads.

  
"Yes I do. As your husband it is absolutely my job to look after you. Now how do you feel? Do you think you can come back to bed?" Louis asks.

  
"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be better soon. It's probably just a bug," Harry says hopefully.

  
But it isn't just a bug. Harry continues to get sick the entire week. Louis tries to stay home and take care of him but Harry won't allow it. He promises that once the weekend comes Louis can take him to the doctor.

  
Harry still isn't feeling well by the time it's Saturday and Louis is absolutely adamant about going to the doctor. Harry isn't being so stubborn anymore, this is really starting to worry him too.

  
The doctor sees them right away and listens to the problem. He takes some tests, including a blood test which Harry absolutely hates.

  
They do quick checks on the tests and the doctor comes back in not too long after.

  
"Well Harry I have some very exciting news for the two of you! Congratulations you're pregnant!" The doctor said excitedly.

  
Harry and Louis turn and stare at each other. They knew that this is possible and it really isn't that uncommon but they just never thought about it applying to themselves.

  
"Oh my god," Harry says once the shock passes.

  
"How far along is he?" Louis asks.

  
"About six weeks. Everything is going very well. What you've been experiencing is morning sickness so absolutely nothing to be worried about. I can give you some naseua pills to help with that until it passes. But otherwise we'll just schedule you for your next appointment as a check up. Congratulations once again boys!" And the doctor left.

  
"Harry wow! We're having a baby!" Louis says.

  
"This is insane!" Harry says. "I can't wait!!"

  
***

  
The next few months went relatively smoothly. Harry got bigger and bigger each day and Louis was loving it. Harry felt great now and all of their friends and family were being so supportive. They were nine months into the pregnancy and everything was starting to feel much too real.

  
Their friend Zayn was finishing painting the nursery. Then they could move all the furniture in and it would be ready.

  
Louis couldn't wait but Harry is nervous. He just doesn't know how he and Louis are going to raise a child together. It doesn't help that his emotions are on overdrive right now.

  
It's been an especially rough day for him for no particular reason. He was putting away some baby clothes that he got from his baby shower a few weeks ago, and just sight of everything being so little had sent him into tears. He's currently sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery sobbing, and he knows how absolutely ridiculous he looks. That is of course where Louis finds him when he gets home.

  
"Harry?" Louis calls once he gets in. He must hear Harry crying by then because Harry can hear him run up the steps. "Harry?!"

  
"I'm fine Lou," Harry sobs out.

  
"Oh dear Haz what's wrong?" Louis asks.

  
"Nothing I'm just scared. I don't think I want it anymore. I'm not ready Lou. I can't take care of another human! Oh my god what am I gonna do?!" Harry panics.

  
"Love," Louis laughs "it's a bit late to not want it. You'll be fine honestly H. Stop panicking. Our child will love you and you will be absolutely brilliant with them. I promise darling."

  
"Okay. I'm excited!" Harry says, doing a complete 180.

  
"Yes dear I know," Louis laughs. "And I'm excited for these mood swings to be over."

  
***

  
Not two days later Harry goes into labor and gives birth to their beautiful baby son Lucas Ethan Tomlinson and the two of them could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I caught all of the mistakes! Sorry if I didn't!  
> Thank you to the lovely Casey for helping me with all of this!  
> I hope you liked it! Come talk to me and tell me what you thought?  
> You can find me here oopsandhiforever.tumblr.com


End file.
